Pokemon Ash's Brother
by Zephyr Thalon
Summary: This is my first story. I hope everyone enjoys it. This about my OC and his journey.
1. Prologue

**Hi, everyone! The name is Zephy. This is my first story. I would very much appreciate help as I improve as a writer and advice is very much appreciated! Anyway, on with the story! Also, please r&r. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 0: Prologue<p>

A young boy with messy, short, brown hair and brown amber eyes. He is wearing baggy black pants, a red short sleeve shirt and white socks. He was hiding on a staircase that led to a living room where a man and woman are yelling at each other.

"When were you going to tell me, Delia!"

"I was going to tell you soon after Ash was born!"

"Delia, it has been two years since that day! Why haven't you told me!"

"I was afraid. That if you found out you would leave us!"

"I won't leave you, Delia or Ash. But, you got to get rid of him!"

"Why! He is our son, too!"

"No, he is not! Leon is not my son! He's Giovanni's son!"

The little boy, Leon, was shocked. He quickly and quietly left the staircase and headed for a room that is right next door to the stairs. He opened it and looked around the room. He grabbed a black and dark blue single strapped backpack and started packing all of his clothes and necessities. When he heard them coming up the stairs, he quickly shut the lights off and pretend he was asleep in bed. The door opened and they both looked inside.

"Delia, I don't care what happens as long as he is out of this house."

"But, Alan…"

"No, buts Delia. I'm not going to take care of someone else's kid. We'll send him to an orphanage."

"No, we can't. Why don't we send him to Viridian City? He could live with Giovanni at the gym."

"No, that kid deserves to go to an orphanage."

"Alan…"  
>The two closed the door and left and once Leon heard another door close at the end of the hall. He got up and put on his black, red and white sneakers. He put on a white button up and grabbed his bag. He cleared out his closet and drawers. He had his money in his pocket along with whatever jewelry he had. He opened his door and headed downstairs quietly. He got to the front door and opened it and was about to leave easily when he heard a door from upstairs open. He dashed out of the house leaving it open and hopped the small gate in front of his former home and ran. He ran as fast as he could to gain some distance. He ran up to the base of a hill that led to the exit of the town. He jogged up the hill and stood at the top of the hill. He looked at his former home and saw that it lit up and that every other house lit up as well.<p>

"Leon! Leon!"

He heard his mother voice. He started to tear up.

"Come home, Leon!"

He stared at the lights and ran. He ran down the road as he noticed that some of the lights were getting closer to the exit. He ducked into the trees and ran. He arrived at an open plain after running through a never ending sea of trees. He kept running until he saw a city. He walked the rest of the way and started walking around the city.

"Hey, little guy. Are you lost?"

He turned around and saw an officer with bluish green hair riding a motorcycle with a sidecar attached.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find the Viridian City Gym. I need to deliver something to the Gym Leader."

"Okay, hop in."

Leon climbed into the sidecar and the officer brought him to the gym.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, I think I'll be fine."

"Okay, bye little one."  
>"Bye, Officer!"<p>

He waved goodbye to the officer and she drove away. He went to the door and knocked on it. A person with dark brown hair dressed in a business suit opened the door. He looked down at Leon.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Leon and I'm looking for Giovanni."

The man crossed his arms.

"What business do you have with me?"

"I'm your son."

"What? There's no way you could be my son unless…"

"I'm yours and Delia Ketchum's son."

"Well, you coming here without her there must be a special reason."

"Alan didn't want me in his home and planned to send me to an orphanage instead of sending me to you."

"I see. Well, you can stay with me. I won't turn away my own son."

"Thank you, Dad!"

Giovanni had a smile on his face and ruffled Leon's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like the beginning! I'll try and post chapters as soon as possible.<strong>


	2. The Journey Begins

**Here's the next one! R&R! Pokemon is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Beginning the Journey<p>

"Leon! Are you ready, yet? I'm about to call Professor Oak!"

"I'm coming, Dad!"

A young man with brown hair similar to Chung's Shooting Guardian from Elsword and brown amber eyes came down a flight of stairs. He is wearing black pants, black sleeveless shirt and black, red sneakers. He went over to his dad, who was standing by a monitor. Giovanni turned the monitor on and connected it with another monitor, where a semi old man was there wearing a lab coat, red polo and khaki pants.

"Professor Oak."

The man turned around and faced them.

"Oh, Giovanni. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind but I need to get a starter from you for a new trainer."

"No, it's fine. I'll be sure to teleport a PokeDex and PokeBalls."

"There will be no need. That's why I went over a while ago to get another PokeDex. I also have PokeBalls. He just needs a starter."

"Okay, may I meet him?"

"Sure. Come here, Professor Oak wants to meet you."

Leon walked to the screen and Professor Oak was shocked.

"It's been a long time Professor Oak. It has been exactly 8 years."

"Leon?"

"It's good to see you, again. How's Gary?"

"He's fine and starting his journey today. Well, you know the starters. Do you want me to go over them?"

"No, it's fine Prof. Oak. I hope you allow me to take Charmander."

"Sure. I thought you would've gone with Bulbasaur or Squirtle to take care of the first two gym leaders."

"I thought the same thing, but I think Leon has a plan already to deal with the first two gym leaders."

Prof. Oak transferred the Pokemon to Leon and Leon picked it up showing Prof. Oak.

"Charmander arrived safe and sound Professor."

"So, how are you going to deal with first two gyms?"

"I plan to catch a Nidoran(Male). Professor, is there any Pikachu in Viridian Forest?"

"Yeah, but they are extremely hard to come by."

"Well, that means I'll be spending most of my time looking for a Pikachu."

"Well, good luck. Also, Ash is starting today as well."

"Oh yeah… How has he been?"

"Good, but he doesn't know about you."

"I see… that's fine. Well, I better go. It's good talking to you, Professor Oak."

"You too. I'm just glad that you're safe after all these years. I do hope you visit. I missed you visiting the Lab and playing with Gary."

Leon left the screen while his dad talked to Professor Oak. He grabbed a dark red button up and put it on and left it unbutton along with a black, dark blue single strapped backpack, the PokeDex, the PokeBalls and black and dark blue fingerless gloves. He was at the door and opened it.

"Leon, I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"You'll be the last gym leader I face so be ready for that, dad!"

Leon left the house and ran down the steps and headed to Route 22 first to catch a Nidoran(Male).

"You know Giovanni. Delia has been a wreck ever since he ran away from home."

"Well, Leon had the right to run away from home. They were going to send him to an orphanage."

"Is that what you think?"

"No, that's he told me when he first appeared at the gym 8 years ago."

"I see."

Leon arrived at Route 22 which is far from Route 2. He started looking around and saw a Nidoran(Male) drinking at a river. He pulled out his PokeBall and threw it and appeared Charmander. Charmander looked at Leon with curious eyes.

"Hey, there Charmander. The name is Leon. I'll be your new trainer from now on. It's nice to meet you."

(You too.)

"Do you think you can help me battle that Nidoran(Male) over there?"

Charmander looked at the Nidoran(Male) and nodded his head.

"Okay, Charmander Scratch Attack!"

Charmander ran at Nidoran(Male) and scratched it. The Nidoran(Male) looked mad.

"Keep using Scratch Attack!"

Charmander kept scratching Nidoran(Male) left and right giving no room to fight back.

"Go, PokeBall!"

Leon threw a PokeBall and hit Nidoran(Male). It started to shake and blink for a while and it stopped. Leon walked toward the PokeBall and picked it up.

"We better get going Charmander. We need to get to Viridian Forest before the day ends."

(Okay.)

Leon and Charmander walked next to each other as they tried to make their way out of Route 22. They headed through some trees and saw Viridian City. They made their way to Route 2 and to Viridian Forest. Leon noticed the clouds.

"You better return Charmander. It looks like it's going to rain."

(Thanks, Master.)

"Call me, Leon. We are friends after all."

(Okay, Leon.)

He returned Charmander and continued walking. He quickly headed to the Viridian Forest since it is not that far away. He ran and found shelter in a tree with a big hole at the base of the trunk. Lightning struck and he saw something fall before his eyes. He looked over and saw a Pidgey. He left the shelter of the trees to grab Pidgey and brought it to the tree. He pulled out a Potion from his bag along with bandages. He spray it on Pidgey's wounds. Then, he began to wrap it's wing. He laid Pidgey on a bushel of leaves to rest. He continued to look out and stare at the clouds hoping that it would end.

"I hope Ash is safe."

(Help!)

Leon got away of his shelter, but staid under the leaves of the tree. He looked around.

(Help!)

He continued to look around until his eyes fell on something getting picked on by a group of Spearows. He grabbed a stick and ran up to the Spearows and swung the stick around. He waved the stick around and it scared off the Spearows. He looked at what they were picking on and it was a Pikachu. He pulled out a PokeBall.

"Pikachu, I going to put you in this PokeBall and take you to a Pokemon Center."

(No, I don't want to be in there.)

"Okay, I'll carry you there."

He picked Pikachu up and went back to the tree. He pulled a PokeBall out and tapped Pidgey.

"Sorry, Pidgey. I can't carry the both of you."

The PokeBall shook and blink and once it stopped he put it on his belt and grabbed his backpack. He held Pikachu tightly in his arms and ran to the Pokemon Center. As he was running, the rain pounded harder onto his head.

(Come back here!)  
>(We aren't done with you!)<p>

He turned around and saw the group of Spearows and a Fearow coming after him. They pecked at him and scratched his arms. The Fearow was watching until Leon got his foot caught on a rock and fell. Pikachu slid from his arms. The Fearow came straight at him. Lightning struck and he saw Pikachu dive right into the lightning and shocked the Fearow and the Spearows. It drove them away. Once it was over, Leon got onto his legs even though his right foot hurts and went over to Pikachu. He picked Pikachu up and the sky cleared.

"Thank you, Pikachu."

As Leon continued walking, he saw Pokemon of a gold color flying over a rainbow.

"Wow… Hey, Pikachu can you see it?"

(Yeah…)

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! Be sure to R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Family

**Tried to update sooner but I had to deal with some things, before I post. Thank you to Bladelord2000, Alumina and Farla for your input. I'll also answer anything in the post in the beginning. To Alumina, thank you for the advice and it will be implemented later on. At this point in time, Leon doesn't care about the surroundings and only cares about his goal. So, I'll be sure to describe scenery later on. To Farla, everything will be explained later on because the reason Leon can do these things have an arc of it's own to explain all said things along with the things to come. Please be patient until then. **

**Well, this was a long opening, but that is expected to happen when I answer things in the beginning... Anyway, Pokemon does not belong to me. I only own Leon. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Reunion<p>

They both smiled and once it disappeared Leon ran to the Pokemon Center ignoring the pain in his foot. It was quickly getting dark when he arrived at the Pokemon Center. He ran up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, I need help."

"Oh my, what happened?"

"I was at Viridian Forest and I saw this Pikachu getting picked on by Spearows. I was able to scare them away and ran all the here after another encounter with the Spearows and a Fearow. Pikachu was able to defeat them. I also have an injured Pidgey that got hit by lightning when it flew through that rain earlier."

"Okay, I'll look after all your Pokemon, but those two are the first I'll look at."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy took Leon's Pokemon and went to look after them. He left the lounge and headed to the Trainer designated Area for laundry and washed his clothes and took a shower. Once he was done, one of the Chanseys put his clothes into the dryer. He put on another pair of black pants, black long sleeve shirt, and wore a red short sleeve button up over it and left it open. He grabbed his clothes once they were done in the dryer. He went back to the lounge area and saw Nurse Joy at the desk again.

"How are they, Nurse Joy?"

"Well, your Charmander and Nidoran are fine. You did a good job on your Pidgey and it will be recovering for a little bit before I can return him to you. Pikachu will be in intensive care for a while, but will make a full recovery."

"That's good."

"Oh, will you be joining the Pokemon League?"

"Yeah, I will be joining."

"Okay, I need your PokeDex to register you so that you can participate. You'll need eight badges to verify and qualify for the Indigo League."

"Okay."

Leon handed his PokeDex to her and was registered for the Indigo League. Once he was given back his PokeDex, a motorcycle burst through the doors and slid to the desk. Leon quickly stepped out of the way. From what Leon could tell a boy, younger than him, sat in the motorcycle's sidecar holding an injured Pikachu with black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a Pokemon League hat, a blue and white jacket with short sleeves, a black short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and had a green backpack. It looked like he's been through rough beginning. Nurse Joy took Pikachu away and care for it. Officer Jenny left after everything was sorted out. He went over to the kid and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright. Every trainer starts out rocky in the beginning. Even when you make a flock of Spearows and a Fearow mad at you."

The kid looked at Leon with a shocked face.

"That happened to you, too."

"Yeah, I was going to head to Viridian Forest, but I had to come back when I found a Pikachu getting attacked by a flock of Spearows. Then, as I was heading back the same flock came after me with a Fearow. But, the same Pikachu, I was protecting, protected me."

"Yeah, that's sort of the same thing that happened to me."

He told Leon what had happened from when he woke up to when he arrived there.

"I see. I should introduce myself. The name's Leon."

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

'Ash… Wow, he's sure grown up from the little baby from 8 years ago.'

"Why don't you call your parents and tell them you made it here safely?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Leon waited near the doors to the critical care room. He watched as Ash talk to their mother. She still looked the same to him and he could tell that Alan was nowhere to be found. He had a small smile, before Ash ended the call. Ash turned around to face Leon when his eyes caught sight of the stone carvings on the wall. He went to the front desk and stared at the pictures. Leon followed him and looked at the Pokemon carvings. The one on top of the Arcanine carving caught his eye. The phone of the Pokemon Center started ringing. Ash answered it and it was Prof. Oak.

"Glad to see you got there safely Ash. Oh, Leon. You're there too. I thought you would be in Viridian Forest."

"Some setbacks occurred Professor. That I had to come back here."

"I see."

Ash and Prof. Oak continued talking to each other until…

"Prof. Oak, I might've not caught any Pokemon, but I did see that flying Pokemon like that fly over the rainbow."

Ash pointed at the carving above the monitor.

"Don't talk such nonsense. You couldn't have seen this Pokemon. Many trainers have searched for it…"

"Prof. Oak, I saw it as well when I was coming back here."

That shocked Prof. Oak.

"Oh my, you two are both extremely lucky trainers then. Leon could you describe it to me."

"From what I can tell it looked like the picture, but it was golden."

"Golden?"

"Yeah, but I believe those weren't it's actual colors."

"I see. Thank you Ash, Leon."

Prof. Oak had to leave when his pizza arrived.

"Now, I've got you!"

Ash and Leon turned around to see a girl with red hair in a side ponytail dressed in yellow sleeveless shirt with red suspenders and really short blue jean shorts and sneakers holding a burned bike.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"Hey, what happened to your bike?"

"What happened to my bike? You happened to my bike, you little loser. This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokemon. Now, I can see why your Pokemon-"

She started wobbling and fell backwards. Leon leapt over the desk and to help her up. She was rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at Leon and took his hand. He pulled her up.

"I'm fine, but you're going to pay for what you did to my bike."

She yelled at him some more until Ash started talking about his Pikachu. She got concerned when she heard. Then, Nurse Joy came out with Pikachu on a gurney. They were told Pikachu would be fine.

"Oh, Leon. Your Pidgey and Pikachu made a full recovery. I'm surprised this Pikachu healed faster than normal. He must be a fighter."

Pidgey and Pikachu came out of the room and ran up to him. Pidgey landed on his shoulder and Pikachu ran up Leon's pant leg and tapped one his PokeBalls. The PokeBall shook and blink until it stopped once it was done. He let Pikachu out again and returned Pidgey.

"I'm glad you want to come with me Pikachu."

(Well, you helped me so I'll help you.)

All of a sudden the alarm system went off and two PokeBalls fell through the glass releasing an Ekans and Koffing. The Koffing filled the room with gas and a man and woman appeared from the smoke with a talking Meowth introducing themselves to be Team Rocket. They were searching for rare Pokemon.

"If you want to take these Pokemon, you have to go through me! Go, Charmander, Nidoran, Pikachu!"

"Fine, kid. Ekans attack!"

"Koffing Attack."

"Nidoran, tackle Koffing! Charmander use scratch attack on Ekans! Pikachu, thunder shock Meowth!"

Nidoran hit Koffing into the guy and Charmander kept scratching Ekans while Pikachu electrocuted Meowth.

"Nidoran, help Charmander use tackle attack!"

The scratch attack and tackle attack hit knocked Ekans back at them.

"Pikachu, end this with Thundershock!"

The Thundershock launched them out of the building.

"Good job, you three. Return!"

Nidoran and Charmander returned, but Pikachu didn't and climbed up Leon's shoulder and staid there.

"Wow, Leon. That was amazing."

He turned around and faced Ash.

"It was nothing special. Sorry, Nurse Joy about using the Center's lobby for the battlefield."

"It's alright."

"Hey, Leon."  
>"Yeah, Ash?"<p>

"Can I travel with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Why don't we got some rest?"

"If you're going to rest, here. These are the keys to one of the rooms in the center."

She handed the keys to Leon, which he gratefully took.

"Miss, do you want to share a room with us to make up a bit of the fact that Ash ruined your bike?"

"Fine, but it still doesn't make up for my bike and the name's Misty."

"Leon, nice to meet you, Misty."

The three of them went to the room. Ash placed his stuff in the room and went to the recovery room to be with his Pikachu. Leon climbed into the bottom bunk while Misty climbed into the other bottom bunk.

"Night, Misty."

"Good night."

They both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry, if it's short. I'll post the two following chapters after this. R&amp;R. Please and thank you.<strong>


	4. Passing On Wisdom

**The next chapter as promised. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Viridian Forest<p>

Leon had woken up and noticed that Misty's and Ash's stuff were nowhere in sight. He grabbed his stuff and left the room after fixing the bed. He closed the door and went to the front desk and saw Nurse Joy.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Nurse Joy. Do you know where Misty and Ash are?"

"Oh, I believe they're having breakfast right now."

"Okay, thank you Nurse Joy and here are the keys. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I hope you have a good journey."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

He was headed toward the entrance when he saw Ash, Pikachu and Misty exit the cafeteria.

"There you are. Come on, it's time to go."

Leon was walking out of the center with Ash, Pikachu and Misty following him.

"Hey, Leon. I noticed you have four Pokemon. Does that mean you have badges?"

"No, I just started my journey yesterday."

"Wait, yesterday?! But, you don't look like you're 10."

"I'm not. I'm 12. I've been in the hospital for a couple of months after my 10th birthday. My recovery took about a 1 year and I turned 12 last week."

"Wow, I turned 10 yesterday."

"Well, that means I'll have to teach you. But, I'll teach you when the situation arises."

"Okay."

They arrived to the entrance of the forest.

"All we have to do is go straight. Pewter City is on the other side."

"Okay."

They walked through the forest and as they went deeper into the forest. Leon noticed the Pokemon running about.

"Ahhhh!"

He felt someone grab his back. He turned his head and saw Misty.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Over there."

She pointed to a tree and Leon saw a Caterpie.

"Cool, a Caterpie. I'm gonna catch it."

"Okay, Ash. For Caterpie just-."

Ash threw a PokeBall and easily caught it.

"Yahoo! I finally caught my first Pokemon!"

Ash was all excited about the first Pokemon he caught. Leon was shocked.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy, but we got to go."

"Yeah, okay. Just let me let Caterpie out."

Ash let Caterpie out. Unfortunately, it took an instant liking to Misty and went to her.

"No! Eww! Keep it away from me!"

"Misty, it's alright. It's just Caterpie. It won't hurt you."

"I don't care it's a bug! It's disgusting and slimy!"

Caterpie got all sad when it heard what Misty had said.

"Ash, take Caterpie. So, we can go."

"No way, not until Misty apologizes for hurting Caterpie's feelings."

Leon sighed and grabbed Misty's wrist and dragged her away from Ash, Caterpie and Pikachu.

"I don't want to listen to you two argue. Just get Caterpie on your shoulder and come on."

He let go of Misty's wrist and heard Ash and Pikachu running up behind them. They continued walking until it started getting dark. They stopped in a clearing with a broken stump.

"Let's stop here for today. Ash, can you go get firewood?"

"Sure. Come on, Pikachu, Caterpie. Let's go."

"Misty, would you help me pick some apples?"

"Sure."

They went to the nearby apple trees and started picking the ripe ones. Ash came back with wood. Leon gave some apples to Ash.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Leon put the apples on a cloth. Then, he grabbed the firewood and placed some of it into a shape of a fire pit and placed rocks around it.

"Charmander, help me out."

(Here to help.)

"Charmander, use ember on the wood."

Charmander lit the fire pit. Then, Leon pulled out some PokeFood for a fire type, an electric type and bug type. He gave the fire type can to Charmander and gave the other two to Pikachu and Caterpie respectively.

"Here, you go. I'm sure you'll like this."

The three Pokemon started eating the PokeFood. Then, Leon grabbed an apple and started eating it.

"Wow, Leon. You're really prepared."

"Thanks, Misty."

Once everyone was done eating, Ash placed his sleeping bag next to the stump. While Misty was on the other side. Leon rested near a tree and looked up at the stars. He noticed Pikachu and Caterpie were having a conversation after Ash and Misty fell asleep. Once they were done talking, they both went to sleep. Pikachu went to sleep near Ash while Caterpie next to Misty. Once he was sure they were asleep, Leon moved Caterpie away from Misty and next to Ash. He placed his backpack on the ground near the stump and fell asleep as he stared at the stars.

=next morning=

Leon woke up and saw the fire was out. Ash and Misty were still asleep.

"Ash, Misty wake up."

Misty woke up and rubbed her eyes, but Ash didn't. So, Leon shook Ash's shoulder which woke him up.

"Wahh… huh?"

"Come on, Ash. It's time to get up."

"Uh…Okay."

Ash and Misty got up and fixed their stuff. Leon grabbed his bag and another apple from the tree and ate it. Ash and Misty also grabbed apples. Ash was about to hand one to Pikachu and Caterpie.

"Pikachu, Caterpie make sure not to eat it in one bite."

(Sure.)  
>(Okay.)<p>

They ate the apples as they walked and once they were done, Ash returned Caterpie. They kept walking until something caught Ash's eye.

"Cool, a Pidgeotto! I'm gonna catch it."

"Wai-"

"Go, PokeBall."

Ash threw the PokeBall, but Pidgeotto got out easily.

"Ash, you can't just throw a PokeBall you have to weaken it by battling it with one of your own."

"Okay, I got it."

Ash picked Caterpie's PokeBall.

"Wait, Ash-"

"Go, Caterpie!"

That shocked Misty and Pikachu.

"Ash, quick return Caterpie!" yelled Misty.

Ash turned to Misty with a confused look.

"Wait, why?" Ash said in a confused tone.

"Ash, Caterpie is a bug type. Pidgeotto is a flying type. Flying Pokemon eat bug Pokemon!" yelled Leon

"WHAT!" shouted Ash.

He turned back around to face Caterpie getting attacked by the Pidgeotto. He grabbed Caterpie's PokeBall and returned it.

"Go, Pikachu. Thundershock!"

The shock hit Pidgeotto.

"Throw it now!" yelled Leon.

"Right! Go, PokeBall!" yelled Ash.

The PokeBall hit and Ash caught a Pidgeotto.

"Yahoo! I caught a Pidgeotto! I'm another step closer to being the greatest Pokemon Master!" exclaimed Ash.

"Ash, there is no way you're going to be a Pokemon Master. Every beginning trainer knows putting a bug against a flying that the flying type is going to win. You almost got your Pokemon eaten." scolded Leon.

"But-"

"No excuses, Ash. You got to understand that every Pokemon has a type disadvantage and it'll be the worse scenario putting your Pokemon against a type disadvantage unless you have a strategy to go against that type. Being a Pokemon trainer, you can't just hope that picking a random Pokemon, that's strong, will win a battle even if it's at a disadvantage. Everything is based on strategy and it'll be the thing that will make you to be a good trainer. Understand?"

"Yeah, Leon." said Ash in a saddened tone.

"It's you, again." said a voice

They turned their heads to see Team Rocket again.

"What do you want?" said Leon.

"We want the Pikachu." said Team Rocket.  
>"No way, this is my Pikachu go get your own."<p>

"Too bad. Go Ekans." called Jessie.

"Go, Koffing. Get that Pikachu." commanded James.

"Go, Nidoran. Use Peck on Ekans!" commanded Leon.

"Go, Caterpie. Use string shot on Koffing."

Nidoran came out and pecked Ekans right into a tree. While Caterpie's string shot wrapped Koffing in a web, but Koffing spun out of it easily.

"Koffing, smog attack."

"Dodge, Nidoran and tackle Koffing."

Nidoran dodged the smog attack and tackled Koffing into James.

"Ekans, wrap attack."

"Caterpie, tackle attack."

Ekans wrapped it's body around Nidoran, but it hit Nidoran's horn hurting itself and backed off. Then, it got hit by Caterpie.

"Ekans, wrap again but this time wrap that Caterpie."

Ekans wrapped Caterpie and strangled it. Then, Caterpie started to glow.

"What's happening?"

"Caterpie is evolving."

"Evolving…"

Caterpie evolved into Metapod.

"Nidoran, use tackle on Ekans to free Metapod!"

Nidoran tackled Ekans into it releasing Metapod.

"Pikachu, Thundershock." commanded Ash.

The Thundershock sent Team Rocket flying away. Ash rushed to Metapod and was happy that it evolved.

"Good job. Now let's go." said Leon as if it was nothing.

Leon kept walking and Misty, Ash and Pikachu followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Now, onto the next one! R&amp;R.<strong>


	5. The Separation

**Here is the next one. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Samurai Appears!<p>

They continued walking deeper into Viridian Forest. Something jumped out at them. Leon back flipped away from the attacker and slid to a stop. He stood up to see a samurai in front of him.

"Well, to find a skilled fighter. Would you happen to be from the Town of Pallet?" asked the samurai.

"No. I'm from Viridian City." Leon semi-lied.

Ash stepped up.

"I'm from Pallet Town. Why?"

"I want to have a Pokemon Battle with you."

"Okay, let's go!"

The battle progressed well until both of them called out a Metapod.

"Okay, this battle is over if all you two are going to do is use Harden."

"No way!"

Leon sighed and pulled out a Charmander's PokeBall.

"Charmander, use ember on the Metapods."

The ember knocked out the two Metapods in two hits.

"Hey, why did you do that for?!" the two yelled at Leon.

"Because that battle was going nowhere fast. Besides we have to get out of here fast unless you want to get caught by the Beedrills flying around this time."

The Beedrills suddenly appeared and chased them. Leon and Charmander split away from Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Samurai. A small swarm was chasing them.

"Charmander, ember!"

The ember hit them and scared them away except for one. It still chased them.

"Charmander, scratch attack!"

Charmander scratched Beedrill.

"Go, PokeBall!"

[Beedrill was caught!]

"Come on, Charmander. We can't look for them in the forest unless we want to get lost."

(Yeah.)

They were already out of the forest and kept walking until he came across a crossroad. He went the way it pointed to Pewter City.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this one was really short. R&amp;R.<strong>


	6. Pewter City Gym

**I'm this as well because the last one was too short. Do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Pewter City<p>

Leon returned his Charmander and arrived at a hill overlooking Pewter City. He noticed a man sitting on the ground.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The guy looked up at Leon.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, do you know if anyone is using that watermill over there?"

"It's been abandoned for along time ever since the river died down."

"I see. Do you think you can help me with something?"

"What would it be?"

"I plan to use the watermill to generate electricity into my Pikachu's cheeks so it can store more electricity than normal."

"I see. Alright then."

"Thank you."

The two walked to the watermill and saw the open wires. Leon grabbed some tape from his bag and kept it on the wires so that the guy doesn't press on the actual wires.

"Come on out, Pikachu!"

Pikachu came out.

(Is something wrong?)

"No, Pikachu. I thought we should expand your electric pouches on your cheek."

(Okay!)

The guy came and pressed the wires to Pikachu's cheek. While Leon went out and climbed the wheel and started walking on it on the top causing it to spin. As he kept spinning the wheel, it generated electricity into Pikachu.

=2 hours later=

Leon stood near the door with Pikachu and in front of the man, who helped him.

"Thank you for your help, sir."

"You're welcome."

The man left them. Leon returned Pikachu and walked to the Pokemon Center. He went to the front desk and saw Nurse Joy.

"Hello, Nurse Joy. Could you heal my Pokemon?"

"Sure, Leon."

That shocked him since he heard from his dad that all Nurse Joys are relatives, but he was sure he didn't meet the Nurse Joy from Pewter City.

"How do you know me?"

"My sister in Viridian told me you were coming."

"Well, that makes sense."

Leon left his Pokemon with her and went to the cafeteria to eat lunch. As Leon soon as Leon finished eating, he paid the bill and went back to the lobby to get his Pokemon from Nurse Joy.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"You're welcome. Come back anytime if your Pokemon are injured."

Leon left and headed for the Pewter City gym. He opened the door and saw an older guy sitting on a dais.

"Who goes there?"

"My name is Leon and I'm here to challenge the Pewter City gym."

"Very well. I'm the Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader."

Brock snapped his fingers and a rocky field slid into the open space in front of him.

"It'll be a 2-on-2 battle. Challenger is only allowed to switch Pokemon."

"Alright. Go, Nidoran!"

"Let's go, Geodude."

"Ready? Begin!"

"Nidoran, tackle attack."

"Geodude, dodge it and you use tackle."

Geodude move to the left as Nidoran flew by and hit some rocks.

"Hang on, Nidoran."

(I will!)

"Tackle attack once more!"

"Dodge it and use rock throw!"

Geodude dodge it and grabbed rocks and started throwing them.

"Dodge them, Nidoran!"

Nidoran was easily dodging it until it got hit by a bigger one.

"Nidoran, can you still go?"

(Yeah, I just wish I was stronger.)

Nidoran started to glow and evolve into a Nidorino. Nidorino rushed at Geodude and used double kick and easily defeated Geodude.

"Nice job, Nidorino!"

(Thanks!)

"Well, that was certainly a surprise. Return, Geodude."

He put Geodude back in his PokeBall and pulled another out.

"Go, Onix!"

"Onix, bide!"

"Double kick, Nidorino!"

Onix was about to wrap it's tail around Nidorino until Nidorino jumped on it's tail and ran up to the head kicked it down.

"Onix, tackle!"

"Dodge it and use double kick once more!"

Nidorino jumped over it and rushed at to kick it again, knocking Onix out.

"Return, Onix."

Nidorino went up to Leon and he petted Nidorino.

"Good job, boy."

Brock walked up to Leon.

"That was an amazing battle. Here, the Boulder Badge."

"Thank you."

Leon took the badge from his out stretched hand. He left the gym after he bowed to Brock and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to explain. I will not post unimportant battles such as the random battles that can happen at any moment on the road unless it is important. Thank you. I promise to try and update sooner. R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
